


With you I touch the sky

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Neighbors, Partying, Producer Niall, Singer Harry, yoga teacher Liam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: Zayn se va a vivir al lado de Niall. A medida que van viendo por el edificio comienzan a sentir cosas el uno por el otro y una noche se ven de fiesta y Niall decide aprovechar el momento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste!

Eran las eran las ocho de la mañana mientras aparcaba, el bloque de apartamentos estaba tranquilo y lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Había pasado toda la noche trabajando y estaba agotado. No tenía ganas ni de desayunar.

Dejo el coche en su plaza de garaje y mientras subía las escaleras observó que había un montón de cajas apiladas en un lado del rellano y un camión de mudanzas entrando en el parking del edificio.

Niall cerró los ojos y suspiro, si hacían demasiado ruido le iban a fastidiar sus ganas de dormir y estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con nadie, esas no eran horas de ponerse a hacer ruido.

Paso al lado de las cajas y observó la puerta de la casa abierta, desde fuera no se escuchaba ningún ruido y tampoco se veía nada. Siguió su camino y llegó hasta la puerta de su casa. Después de entrar se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama.

Unos ruidos le despertaron un par de horas después. Se tapó la cabeza con una almohada y maldijo al vecino nuevo por despertarle. Se volvió a quedar dormido y cinco horas después volvió a despertarse sudando por culpa del calor y con hambre.

Se levantó despacio, bostezando. Camino hasta el baño, se dio otra ducha rápida y se puso a desayunar frente a la televisión. Un bol de cereales con leche y un zumo de naranja. Mientras se lo terminaba le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

_“Vamos a comer al centro. ¿Te apuntas?”_

Niall se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras decidía que hacer. Le gusta salir con sus amigos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para salir y pensaba pasarse el día en casa sin hacer nada.

_“Hoy no Harry, estoy muy cansado. Quizás para cenar o mañana pero ahora no.”_

_“No vale, me paso a buscarte en media hora. Además necesitas despejarte, llevas más de una semana trabajando sin parar."_

Niall lanzó el móvil al otro sofá mientras volvía a tumbarse. Se quedó dormido con la tele encendida y media hora después el sonido del timbre de la puerta le sobresalto. Se levantó a abrir suspirando y se encontró con Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

  * Que cara de dormido tienes – comentó Harry nada más verle.
  * Normal, te he dicho que no voy a salir Harry. Estoy cansado, ayer me pase toda la noche trabajando hasta las ocho no he llegado a casa. Y encima alguien ha estado de mudanzas y el ruido me ha despertado. Solo he podido dormir seis horas.



Niall dejo pasar a Harry y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

  * Bueno, Louis y Andy nos esperan en el centro. Vente, así te despejas.
  * Como se nota que estas de vacaciones. Está bien. Dame cinco minutos para vestirme.



Harry y él, se conocían desde el colegio y siempre se habían llevado bien. Eran como hermanos. Harry era cantante y tenía millones de fans en todo el mundo. Acababa de dar su último tour. Después de el último concierto había anunciado que pensaba tomarse un año sabático, solo para descansar, estar con Louis y con sus amigos. Llevaba tres años trabajando sin descanso y necesitaba desconectar un poco, sus fans se habían puesto algo tristes, pero él había prometido regresar en un año con nuevas canciones y otro gran tour.

Niall se resignó y fue a vestirse. Cuando salieron de casa vieron al vecino nuevo con unas cajas entrar en su casa.

  * Por su culpa no he podido dormir bien.



El chico volvió a salir una vez más para recoger algo del pasillo y cerró la puerta. Niall le miro, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a donde les estaban esperando los demás, que estaban sentados en una cafetería mientras les esperaban.

  * Por fin habéis llegado – comentó Louis.
  * Niall estaba medio dormido cuando llegue a buscarle.
  * Normal, me he pasado la noche en vela. Trabajando.
  * Bueno, salir te vendrá bien. Así te despiertas – comentó Louis .



Pidieron un par de bebidas y se dedicaron a hablar sobre cosas poco importantes. Cuando se terminaron las bebidas se acercaron a un nuevo restaurante tailandés que habían conocido hacía poco por unos amigos. Después de comer se fueron todos a casa de Niall y se tumbaron en la terraza a descansar.

  * Oye, ¿ese es tu nuevo vecino? – preguntó Louis a Niall.
  * Si – contestó Niall mientras veía a su nuevo vecino en la terraza de al lado
  * Es Zayn Malik, su familia es dueña de una cadena de centros de yoga y restaurantes veganos. Sus centros de yoga son los mejores de la ciudad.



Niall se quedó mirando a su vecino nuevo, no tenía ni idea de quién era. No le iban nada ese tipo de cosas, pero a Louis le encantaban.

  * No tenía ni idea. Así que es un niño rico, pues que bien.



La verdad era que él tampoco podía quejarse, tenía más dinero del que podía gastar. Había empezado trabajando de ayudante en una discográfica pero llevaba cuatro años como productor musical gracias a los amigos que había ido haciendo y a su buen gusto para descubrir talentos por lo que no podía quejarse. Tenía un buen sueldo, una gran casa en el centro de Nueva York y una buena vida y sus amigos también.

Pero él había tenido que empezar trabajando desde abajo, ganándose el dinero y los amigos y haciéndose la carrera el solo sin ayuda y en cambio su vecino lo había tenido fácil desde niño.

No era lo mismo.

  * Al centro de yoga al que voy yo es de ellos, es uno de los centros que tienen en Manhattan. Me llevó muy bien con uno de los profesores, creo que son amigos. Y cuando habla de Zayn solo dice cosas buenas de él. Parece buena gente. 
  * Es su jefe, tiene que hablar bien de él – comentó Niall.
  * Bueno, no creo que sea solo por eso. Siempre dice que va un poco en contra de su familia que quieren que se dedique al negocio familiar pero el no debe de ser muy fan de esa idea. Al menos eso es lo que me ha contado.



Niall miro a su vecino disimuladamente que estaba tumbado al sol con unos cascos, y pensó que quizás su amigo tenía razón y Zayn no fuera como él pensaba. Además, eran vecinos por lo que era mejor llevarse bien.

Harry se levantó de la hamaca, le dio un beso a Louis y anunció que iba al baño.

Niall se quedó mirando al cielo, pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer esa semana. Pero intentó relajarse y no pensar en nada. Cuando Harry volvió del baño traía el pelo mojado y puso su hamaca al lado de la de Louis.

Niall miro un momento a sus dos mejores amigos. Llevaban juntos casi ocho años y eran la pareja perfecta. Harry había salido del armario durante la promoción de su segundo disco y no le había ido nada mal. Había perdido algunos fans pero había ganado muchos más y podía ser feliz y libre. Sus amigos siempre le habían dado un poco de envidia, en el fondo era lo que él quería, pero sus dos últimas relaciones no habían sido lo que él esperaba.

Las cosas no le habían ido bien en el terreno amoroso y no podía negar que desde hacía tres años no tenía pareja y había evitado todo lo que se pareciera. Si alguno de sus ligues de una noche quería quedar con él para algo más que no fuera una noche de sexo él siempre ponía excusas.

Al final todos acababan pasando de el al cabo de un par de noches y varias excusas para no quedar a comer o a dar una vuelta. Sus amigos le decían que se animara que volviera a intentarlo, pero él no quería y tampoco tenía ganas de intentarlo con nadie. No había conocido a la persona perfecta. Ni si quiera había vuelto a sentir nada especial por nadie más.

Despejo la mente y prefirió no pensar en nada de eso. Solo le pondría triste y de mal humor.

\--

Un par de días más tarde cuando Niall salía de casa se encontró con Zayn que estaba volviendo a casa y ambos se saludaron educadamente. Niall se había quedado mirándole disimuladamente mientras entraba en su casa y tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

Tenía la piel bronceada, los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y llevaba ropa ajustada que le ceñía demasiado bien el cuerpo. 

Niall pensó que probablemente Zayn tuviera una novia preciosa que también provenía de una familia rica y las posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos eran demasiado remotas como para pensar en ello. Además él no estaba preparado para relaciones.

Volvieron a verse otra vez esa noche, Zayn llevaba un patinete en la mano y parecía cansado se miraron durante unos segundos y Niall descubrió que tenía unos ojos preciosos y se le había revuelto el estomago al pasar a su lado. Pero de nuevo había pensado que posiblemente no tendría nada que hacer con él, por lo que se fue a dormir intentado no pensar en su vecino. Sin mucho éxito.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salió de casa camino del estudio de música volvió a encontrarse con él, esta vez en el aparcamiento. Zayn no le había visto por lo que Niall se quedo mirándole mientras sonreía.

Se quedó mirando como su coche se alejaba, pensando en que deseaba volver a verle pronto y escuchar su voz. 

Esa noche volvio a cruzarse con el en el parking y lo mismo a la mañana siguiente. Niall había empezado a pensar en el cada vez que salia o entraba en casa y siempre que estaba en la terraza, pensando en que deseaba verle. Estaba deseando saber cosas de el, hablar con el, saber si de verdad tenía pareja o si tenían alguna posibilidad aunque fuera de tener una relación casual o un par de aventuras de una noche.

Cuando volvio a casa del trabajo no le vio por ninguna parte y aunque ando despacio con la intención de tener algo más de tiempo para ver si aparecía, no le vio. Pero esperaba que eso cambiara al día siguente. Ese día se le habían escapado un par de sonrisas tontas ese día en el trabajo y había tenido que dejar de pensar en el para poder centrarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días después Louis y el salían de su casa cuando volvieron a encontrarse con él y esa vez Niall se quedó mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa mal disimulada y volvió a revolvérsele el estomago.

\- Esa sonrisa, eso que te gusta – susurró Louis mirándole.

\- No digas tonterías – contestó Niall mientras cerraba la puerta de casa.

\- Vale, vale – dijo Louis y no volvió a hablar de Zayn en todo el día.

Al día siguiente por la noche Niall llegó a casa de haber estado de fiesta cuando se lo encontró subiendo las escaleras.

\- Hola – saludo Zayn.

\- Hola – contestó Niall

\- ¿Mucha fiesta esta noche? – preguntó Zayn

\- Un poco, de vez en cuando no hace daño – comentó Niall sonriente.

\- Pues que descanses. Buenas noches.

\- Igualmente, buenas noches – contestó Niall educadamente y ambos siguieron su camino.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y nada más cruzar la puerta de su casa no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de felicidad. Se metió en la cama pensando en Zayn y por la mañana cuando despertó seguía pensando en él.

-

Unos días más tarde, Niall se sentó en su terraza con el portátil para trabajar mientras disfrutaba del buen tiempo cuando comprobó que Zayn estaba tumbado en la suya al sol.

Vio sus tatuajes, sus musculosos brazos y se quedó embobado mirándole hasta que un ruido de fondo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a centrarse en su ordenador, pero no conseguía quitarse la imagen de Zayn tomando el sol de su cabeza, deseaba besarle y acariciarle hasta que gritara su nombre. No quería volver a enamorarse, no podía hacerlo. No quería volver a sufrir, su última relación había sido desastrosa y no podía permitirse el lujo de volver a acabar tan mal.

Pero tenía claro que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Zayn, quizás fuera solo un encaprichamiento. Algo pasajero y no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero no sabía si iba a ser así, se le revolvía el estomago cuando estaba cerca suyo, no podía dejar de pensar en el y le costaba centrarse en el trabajo. No sabía si estaba preparado para una relación y no quería meterse en líos por ello. Su última relación no había acabado nada bien y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Michael había sido su ultimo novio, hacía tres años. Habían terminado muy mal, gritándose y tirándose cosas a la cabeza. Michael había conocido a otra persona y le echaba la culpa a Niall por ello, decía que no se había centrado en esa relación que nunca le había querido y que eso había hecho que buscara amor en otro lado.

Habían estado juntos cinco años, Niall le había querido como a nadie antes. Había estado a su lado, le había querido tanto que al final cuando se separaron dolía. Michael nunca había sido celoso y era una buena persona por lo que Niall no podía creerse que le había sido infiel.

Durante los primeros minutos después de enterarse, pensó que era un mal sueño o una broma pesada, hasta que la mirada de Michael le aseguro que no. Después de separarse, Niall paso semanas en casa deprimido, pidió vacaciones en el trabajo para poder estar a solas.

Por suerte Harry y Louis iban a su casa cada día, comprobaban que estaba bien, que comía y le obligaban a vestirse y salir a la calle cada vez que iban. Le habían dado ánimos y le habían hecho ver las cosas con perspectiva. Con otra mirada. El valía mucho y Michael era un imbécil.

No habían vuelto a verse desde que rompieron y Niall lo agradecía, según había oído se había ido a vivir a otro país y eso sin duda le relajaba. No sabía qué pasaría si se lo encontraba por la calle. Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que pudo pensar en esa situación sin ponerse a llorar o triste.

Paso las siguientes horas centrado en su trabajo ignorando a su vecino y pensando en cosas del trabajo. Tenía una reunión con un importante colaborador al día siguiente por lo que no podía ir por ahí con cara de embobado pensando en Zayn o imaginándose a Zayn desnudo en su cama. Tenía que olvidarse de él al menos durante unas horas.

Se obligó a centrarse en la pantalla de su portátil y dejar todo lo demás de lado.

-

Un par de días más tarde se levantó y después de desayunar su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se acercó y comprobó que era un mensaje de Harry, para recordarle que habían quedado para salir de fiesta esa noche por lo que se pasaría antes por casa de sus amigos y cenarían cualquier cosa antes de salir.

Después de comer se ducho y se vistió y unos minutos antes la hora a la que habían quedado salió de casa y camino hasta donde vivían sus amigos.

La casa de Louis y Harry, que vivían juntos desde hacía cuatro años, estaba solo a un par de calles de su casa. Por lo que no tardaba más de cinco minutos en llegar. Los tres se habían enamorado de Manhattan nada más llegar allí y al principio habían tenido que irse a vivir a otra parte más económica de Nueva York pero por suerte con el paso del tiempo sus trabajos les habían permitido comprarse una casa en pleno Manhattan, la de Harry y Louis incluso tenía gimnasio para los vecinos en la planta más alta del edificio.

Nada más llegar toco el timbre y escucho diversos ruidos hasta que Harry apareció al otro lado de la puerta con el pelo alborotado y a medio vestir.

\- Hola, todavía nos estamos vistiendo. Pasa. Louis ha pedido comida china, no tardará en llegar. – comentó Harry y se hizo a un lado.

\- Perfecto, me encanta la comida china.

Caminaron hasta el salón cuando Louis apareció también a medio vestir preguntando que quién había tocado al timbre.

\- He sido yo – contestó Niall sonriente.

Ah, qué bien que ya has llegado. He pedido comida china.

Niall observó a sus amigos mientras caminaban por el pasillo hablando. Se metió en el salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaban la cena y Harry y Louis terminaban de vestirse. Observó las estanterías que tenía enfrente y vio los dos premios MTV music awards y el Brit Award negro que Harry había ganado hacía dos años.

La carrera de Harry como cantante había despegado cuando se habían mudado a vivir allí, en Londres había sacado un disco, pero apenas había alcanzado el puesto 40 en las listas de éxitos. Por lo que la idea de cruzar el charco había empezado a rondar en su cabeza después de esperar a que su disco subiera. Había dado algunos conciertos y entrevistas pero no era muy conocido y quería que eso cambiara.

Su mejor amigo había sido descubierto por un cazatalentos gracias a sus videos de Youtube en los que salía cantando. Niall siempre había pensado que su amigo tenía una voz increíble, que podía llegar al número uno y eso había ocurrido con sus dos siguientes discos.

Ambos bajo el sello de una discográfica americana y con mucha historia que gracias a su manager y a sus publicistas le había ofrecido una oportunidad. Louis paso al lado de Niall y recogió una camiseta que había tirada en el sofá y de paso fue a abrir la puerta para recoger la cena.

Louis y el siempre habían sido buenos amigos y él había sido quién le había presentado a Harry. Se habían conocido en la cafetería donde Niall había trabajado antes de empezar su carrera en el mundo de la música. Louis había estado trabajando con el un par de meses y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Niall conocía muy bien a Harry por eso en cuanto conoció a Louis supo que iban a ser perfectos el uno para el otro. No dudo en presentarles por lo que una noche había quedado con ellos para cenar y él había cancelado su cita en el último momento por lo que los dos se habían quedado solos. Unas semanas más tarde Niall comprobó que todo había salido bien puesto que habían empezado oficialmente a salir juntos. Con el paso de los meses Niall se dio cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban y de lo mucho que se querían. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Y cuando Harry había sugerido que se mudaran a Nueva York Louis no había puesto ninguna pega y se había animado a ir con ellos. Desde que estaban allí había participado en un par de musicales de Broadway, pero su principal trabajo era ser ayudante de Harry, nadie lo hacía mejor él.

Por fin unos minutos después Harry y Louis estaban vestidos y los tres se sentaron a comer en el salón.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Zayn? – preguntó Louis a Niall mientras cenaban.

\- Si, varias veces esta semana. El otro día llegó a la misma hora que yo de noche – contestó Niall.

\- También le gusta salir de fiesta – comentó Louis sonriente.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, además pudo haber estado trabajando. Y dejemos ya de hablar de él. Por favor.

\- Bueno, como prefieras – comentó Louis.

\- Es que, no sé si es buena idea tener una aventura con alguien a quién vas a ver todos los días quieras o no. Creo que no estoy preparado para una relación.

\- Eso no lo sabes – comentó Harry – tienes miedo por lo que paso la última vez es normal. Pero nada más.

\- No puedes dejar que ese imbécil te fastidie la vida. ¿Y si Zayn es el bueno? – preguntó Louis.

\- ¿Y si empezamos a salir y lo fastidio todo? Me va a costar confiar en alguien tanto, no sé si estoy preparado.

\- No te agobies con eso – pidió Harry – deja que las cosas pasen poco a poco. ¿Tú quieres intentarlo con él?

\- No lo se – comentó Niall y sonrió – me gusta, lo poco que he hablado con el parece simpático. Pero no le conozco suficientemente bien.

\- Esa sonrisa siempre te delata – comentó Louis – hacia mucho que no sonreías así por alguien. Dale una oportunidad.

Niall se quedó pensando en las veces que se habían visto, en su voz y en las ganas que tenía de saber más cosas sobre él.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que vaya a verle ahora mismo. Dejemos el tema por favor.

Sus amigos dejaron el tema y Niall se lo agradeció puesto que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Salieron de casa y cuando llegaron el local estaba lleno de gente. Encontraron a sus amigos al fondo y Louis anunció que iba a pedir algo de beber mientras Harry y él se acercaban donde el resto de sus amigos.

Unos minutos después Louis apareció con tres botellas de cerveza en la mano y un chico moreno a su lado. Louis le miro sonriente.

\- Liam estés Niall, es mi mejor amigo y el es mi profesor de yoga. Seguro que os llevaréis bien – anunció Louis.

\- Hola, encantado de conocerte – Niall miro a Louis que sonreía ampliamente.

\- Lo mismo digo – comentó Liam - ¿A ti también te gusta el yoga como a Louis?

\- No me llama mucho, pero a Louis le encanta. Siempre está hablando de ello.

\- Si se le da bien. Vaya, el yoga puede ser un gran deporte. Seguro que si lo pruebas te gusta.

\- Seguro que si – contestó Niall, aunque no pensaba hacerlo.

Unos minutos después Liam se despidió y Louis se acercó a hablar con él.

\- Liam me ha dicho que ha salido de fiesta con Zayn y unos amigos. Así que es posible que este por aquí.

\- Que ganas tienes de que salga con alguien – comentó Niall y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Pues sí, la verdad. Es hora de pasar página Niall. No va a volver a pasar lo mismo.

\- Eso no lo sabes, además no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas. ¿Y si él no quiere nada conmigo?

\- Eso no lo sabes, y no tienes nada que perder por intentarlo.

 

Harry agarro a Louis del brazo para alejarle de allí y Niall se puso a hablar con su amigo Andy que estaba a su lado. El resto de la noche paso volando y cuando entraron en el que iba a ser el último bar Niall se acercó a la barra junto a Harry a pedir algo de beber.

Niall escucho una voz familiar a su lado llamando al camarero y cuando se giró  vio a Zayn de pie a su lado.

\- Hola – saludó Niall.

\- Oh… Hola, no te había visto. Llevo como dos minutos gritando y no me hacen ni caso.

\- A veces tardan un poco en hacerte caso – comentó Niall.

-Por cierto, soy Zayn. Siempre nos vemos en el bloque de apartamentos, pero nunca me he presentado.

\- Encantado, yo soy Niall.

En ese momento Harry le susurró al oído que se iba con los demás y que aprovechara el momento. Definitivamente sus mejores amigos querían que se liara con alguien, querían que pasara página. Él también lo quería y deseaba que Zayn sintiera lo mismo que él. Sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas mientras hablaban. Además, llevaba unas cuantas copas encima por lo que decidió que por una noche se dejaría llevar. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

\- No te había visto nunca por aquí.

\- No suelo venir mucho por esta zona. Mis amigos y yo solemos ir más al este, hay discotecas grandes y es mejor que ir de bar en bar – contó Zayn.

\- Nunca he estado por allí. Nosotros solemos venir siempre aquí.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó y ambos pidieron algo de beber. Cuando cogieron sus bebidas sus manos se rozaron y sus miradas se encontraron. Niall le sonrió y Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un nudo se formó en el estomagó de Niall, que no sabía si acercarse o no. Quizás Zayn solo estaba siendo amable, o quizás quería lo mismo que él. Los ojos de Zayn le miraron y notó como daba un paso hacia él.

Alguien que estaba detrás de Niall le empujó hacia delante y ambos acabaron tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Se armó de valor y rozó con sus dedos una de las manos de Zayn y después poco a poco sus labios se juntaron.

Se besaron mientras soltaban las bebidas, los labios de Zayn le parecían los más suaves que había besado y sabían a manzana. Notó como una de las manos de Zayn se colocaba en su espalda y le atraía más hacia el. Cuando se separaron se miraron y sonrieron.

\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi el primer día – susurró Zayn.

\- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de hacerlo. No sabía si tú también sentías lo mismo – comentó Niall.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? – preguntó Zayn y le dio un beso – Bueno o a la tuya, tampoco estamos tan lejos.

Niall soltó una carcajada.

\- Vale. Me parece bien.

Volvieron a besarse y antes de salir del bar Niall se giró y comprobó que sus amigos le estaban mirando. Louis estaba sonriendo y Harry le dijo que se lo pasara bien. Niall les sonrió y después se giró sin poder creérselo aún. Zayn estaba agarrando su mano y salieron del bar deseando llegar a casa.

Caminaron por la calle mientras se besaban y corrían a ratos para llegar a casa. Siguieron besándose mientras caminaban por el rellano y cuando por fin Zayn abrió la puerta entraron y comenzaron a comerse a besos y a quitarse la ropa.

Tras varios besos más y después de deshacerse de la ropa de cintura para arriba Zayn llevó a Niall hasta su dormitorio. Lo primero que Niall vio fue la cama con el edredón blanco y dorado que estaba seguro iba a acabar en el suelo.

Se tumbaron en la cama mientras Zayn le daba besos por el cuello y le acariciaba los labios con su lengua. Después le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quitó junto con la ropa interior dejando a la vista su erección.

Niall se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso antes de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se tumbaron pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que podían mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas.

Niall le beso, le paso la mano por el pelo, le acaricio la espalda y giró en la cama para ponerse encima. Acaricio con la mano izquierda su entrada justo cuando Zayn alargó la mano hasta abrir el cajón de la mesilla y le paso a Niall un bote de lubricante y un condón.

Niall se embadurnó los dedos y comenzó acariciándole, después introdujo poco a poco uno de los dedos mientras Zayn dejaba caer los brazos a los lados y se mordía el labio inferior. Niall le miró mientras movía el dedo e introducía otro más. Cuando Zayn le puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura para avisarle de que estaba listo sacó los dedos, se puso el condón y fue entrando en el poco a poco.

La sensación fue increíble, Niall comenzó a moverse mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo explotaba. Miro a Zayn, que le miraba mientras se mordía el labio y se agarraba a las sábanas.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas encendidas. Se besaron mientras seguían moviéndose como uno solo.

\- Eres increíble. Me encanta – anunció Zayn.

\- Tú también lo eres – Niall le acaricio la espalda y le levantó el culo con la otra mano – me encanta sentirte así.

Siguieron moviéndose, sin parar durante un rato más. Terminaron a la vez mientras gritaban el nombre del otro y se tumbaron uno al otro del otro mientras recuperaban el aliento. Se miraron y sonrieron.

\- No hace falta que te vayas a casa si no quieres.

\- Vale – Niall le apartó un mechón de la cara – mañana no tengo que madrugar.

Fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el sueño. A la mañana cuando Niall despertó Zayn no estaba a su lado y se puso nervioso hasta que escucho ruidos en el pasillo.

Se levantó y miro la hora, todavía era pronto. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación entró Zayn con una bandeja con lo que parecía el desayuno para ellos dos.

\- Buenos días, no sabía si ya estarías despierto.

\- Buenos días, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

\- No mucho, solo unos diez minutos. He hecho el desayuno.

Niall miro a Zayn que sostenía la bandeja frente a él con una gran sonrisa. No sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse, no solía desayunar con sus ligues, ni hacia nada más fuera de la habitación. Sabía que eso no decía nada bueno de él, pero no quería relaciones y todos los chicos con lo que acababa siempre parecían quererlas.

Niall le sonrió y decidió quedarse. Zayn no era como los demás chicos, era especial. Y además era mejor acabar bien puesto que vivían al lado y se acabarían viendo todos los días o casi todos. En el fondo no quería irse, deseaba volver a tocarle, a besarle. No estaba seguro de que Zayn quisiera algo más y tampoco pensaba sacar el tema.

Se sentaron en la cama a desayunar y cuando acabaron Zayn le dio un beso y se levantó para llevar las cosas de nuevo en la cocina. Mientras tanto Niall fue al baño y a la vuelta mientras Zayn se lavaba los dientes aprovecho para vestirse.

Antes de poder llegar al pasillo Zayn apareció y le dio un beso. Niall se lo devolvió.

\- Tengo que irme, en un par de horas tengo una reunión importante.

\- Vale, nos vemos luego. Estaré en casa todo el día trabajando, pásate cuando quieras.

Niall camino hasta la puerta y salió al rellano. Camino los escasos pasos que le separaban de su casa y cuando entró sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Harry. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que saber que decirle todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó Harry entre risas.

\- Pues para tu información, muy bien. Acabo de llegar a casa.

\- Oh, cuéntame venga…

\- Está bien. Ha sido increíble. Zayn es increíble – contó sentándose en el sofá.

\- Me alegro.

\- Ha hecho el desayuno y me lo ha traído a la cama. Y ha dicho que me pase por su casa cuando quiera.

\- Eso suena muy bien. Con el desayuno y todo. Me gusta. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a quedar con él?

\- No lo sé. No sé si quiero algo serio. No sé si él lo quiere.

\- Niall, es hora de que pases página. No dejes que aquel imbécil te fastidie más la vida. Y si te ha dicho que pases cuando quieras será porque quiere estar contigo. Venga Niall hasta te ha llevado el desayuno a la cama, eso es que quiere algo más.

\- Ya lo sé, y Zayn es buena gente. Y siento algo por él, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Y si solo estaba siendo amable?

\- Una persona amable te da los buenos días o te invita educadamente a que te vayas. No te hace el desayuno y lo lleva a la cama para que no te muevas.

\- Tengo ganas de volver a verle. Ha sido una gran noche. Pero no se…

\- No le des muchas vueltas, haz lo que quieras. Siempre puedes volver a quedar con él y ver cómo va todo.

\- Sí, creo que me quedare con esa opción. ¿Vosotros que tal lo pasasteis anoche?

\- Bien, pero nos fuimos poco después de vosotros. Con lo que pase me avisas – se escuchó la voz de Louis de fondo – Louis te manda saludos y dice que te lances y no te preocupes de nada más.

\- Vale – comentó Niall riéndose - Nos vemos. Luego os llamo.

Cuando colgó se metió en la ducha. Sus amigos eran únicos, sabía que tenían razón en cuanto a que debía pasar página. Tenía que pensar en su futuro, en lo que quería. Y en ese momento lo único que quería esra estar ocn Zayn, besarle, abrazarle, acariciarle. Quería poder hacerlo cuando quisiera, a todas horas. Cuando se sentó ya vestido en el sofá y abrió el portátil para comprobar los mails y contestar algunos, no pudo evitar pensar en Zayn todo el rato.

Aún tenía el sabor a menta de su beso en la boca, recordaba su cuerpo, sus besos, todo lo de esa noche. Consiguió despejar la mente para la reunión, pero cuando salió lo primero que pensó fue en Zayn en que estaría haciendo, en si ir a buscarle, en qué hacer, en sus labios y en las ganas que tenía de besarle. Pensó en invitarle a comer, pero quizás era demasiado o podían tomar algo juntos.  Estaba nervioso, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle antes de ir a verle.

Se metió en el coche pensando en él y cuando llegó a casa dejo las cosas en la suya, comió algo rápido y se acercó a la puerta un par de veces con la intención de salir y tocarle el timbre. Pero no se atrevía, por fin después de cinco intentos se acercó a la puerta de Zayn, de fondo se escuchaba música y suspiro antes de tocar el timbre. Había decidido que le invitaría a tomar algo, podían tomarlo en casa o ir a algún bar cercano.

Cuando Zayn abrió la puerta, estaba sonriente, manchado de pintura y con unas gafas de pasta negras puestas.

\- Vaya, no sabía que utilizaras gafas. Te quedan bien – comentó Niall.

– se hizo a un lado y cerró detrás de Niall – las llevo desde hace mucho.

\- Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo, si te apetece – comentó Niall.

\- Me parece bien, podemos ir en un rato.

Niall se quedó mirando a Zayn, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Hasta que este se acercó y le dio un beso. Niall se lo devolvió y le paso una mano por le mejilla manchándose de pintura verde.

\- Lo siento – comentó Zayn cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Estas pintando?

\- Si, me gusta. Estaba acabando un cuadro. Ven, mira.

Niall siguió a Zayn por el pasillo hasta una habitación sin muebles llena de botes de pintura y sprays de colores. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y tenían diversos dibujos en el suelo había trozos de papel, cartulinas y algunas brochas.

\- Mira – Zayn se giró y le señalo el cuadro que colgaba de la pared – es para un amigo. ¿Te gusta?

Niall se giró y se quedó sorprendido, el cuadro era precioso. Se veía un bosque con todos los detalles y al fondo una ciudad.

\- Es precioso, se te da genial.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Cuando quieras puedo pintarte algo.

Niall se quedó mirando el cuadro mientras Zayn se acercaba a él y le abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Oh también puedo usar mis manos para otras cosas – susurró Zayn mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- Eso también se te da bien – susurró Niall y se giró para mirarle.

Comenzaron a besarse mientras se abrazaban, el olor a pintura que invadía la habitación se metía intensamente por su nariz pero no importaba. Sus labios seguían pegados a los de Zayn y sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra. Se separaron para coger aire y sonrieron y Niall le miro a los ojos y descubrió que quería eso para siempre. Quería verle cada día a su lado, besarle, mirarle. Y desecho esos pensamientos porque no podía centrarse en todo lo que eso llevaba. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo instante.

\- Ya no quiero salir.

\- Yo tampoco – admitió Zayn riéndose – me voy a duchar porque no te vienes conmigo.

\- Eso no suena nada mal – se volvieron a besar – me apunto.

\- Estupendo, ven conmigo.

Zayn le cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta el final del pasillo. Niall comenzó a besar el cuello de Zayn mientras encendía la ducha y se fueron quitando la ropa con prisa. Se metieron en la ducha y se comieron a besos mientras el agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos.

Niall desechaba todos los pensamientos que le decían que debía pensar lo que hacía dos veces. No sabía si Zayn quería una relación seria, si ya pensaba que tenían algo especial y tenían que dejarlo claro. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente.

Niall tenía claro que a pesar de sus miedos no quería solo una relación casual, pero tenía que dejar claro que no estaba seguro de estar listo para unan relación seria. Y además existía la posibilidad de que Zayn solo deseara aventuras y encuentros casuales entre los dos.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento Niall se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de saber la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y no estaba seguro de querer saberla tan pronto.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Podemos pedir algo para cenar – preguntó Zayn.

\- Vale, no tengo nada que hacer. Me parece bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa? ¿O prefieres acercarse a casa?

Niall se quedó pensando un segundo antes de contestar, el simple hecho de pensar en llevar puesta la ropa de Zayn le gustaba, le hacia sentirse especial. Pero prefirió pasar un momento a su casa cambiarse. Cuando regresó, Zayn estaba sentado en el sofá y había puesto la televisión.

Cuando se sentó a su lado Zayn le paso un brazo por la espalda y le dio un beso. Niall se quedó sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero sabía que debían hablarlo antes de que aquello fuera a más.

\- Oye, Zayn. Creo que es justo que sepas que no se si estoy preparado para tener una relación seria antes de que pasemos a algo más.

Zayn se apartó y le miro sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

\- No te enfades.

\- ¿Entonces solo era una aventura? Bueno, ya sé que no hemos hablado de nada y no tiene por qué significar nada serio. Pero… yo no soy de esos que tienen aventuras. Pensaba que después de contarte que no había podido dejar de pensar en ti quedaba claro.

\- Es que, mi última relación no acabo bien. Mi ex me fue infiel, no me lo esperaba y fue horrible. Pero quiero estar contigo, me gustas mucho. El problema es que no se si estoy listo.

\- Lo siento por lo que te paso. Pero yo no soy así. Podemos intentarlo, ver que pasa. Yo no quiero una relación casual. No busco una aventura pasajera.

\- Eso estaría bien. Me gustaría intentarlo. Pero… no sé. Me da miedo ¿Y si lo fastidio?

\- Bueno, podemos empezar por conocernos mejor – sugirió Zayn – pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Es buena idea. ¿De dónde eres?

\- De Londres, pero me vine a vivir aquí cuando era muy pequeño. ¿Y tú?

\- De Irlanda, me vine a vivir aquí buscando trabajo hace unos ocho o nueve años. ¿Trabajas en el negocio de tu familia?

\- Si, ayudo a mi familia con las cuentas de los restaurantes veganos. Los centros de yoga los lleva mi hermana. No me gusta mucho, pero de momento es lo que hago. Me gustaría vivir de mis cuadros o de mis dibujos, pero no lo veo muy factible por ahora. ¿Y tú?

\- Soy Productor musical. Empecé desde abajo y llevó ya cuatro años dedicándome a esto. Me gusta mucho, es como mi trabajo soñado o algo así.

\- Vaya, eso suena muy interesante.

\- Lo es, bueno al menos eso me parece. ¿Qué cosas te gusta hacer?

\- Pues pintar, viajar, la comida vegana, tocar la guitarra, los perros. Y me encanta el cine y leer. ¿Y a ti?

\- También me gusta viajar, pero me encanta la carne. Aunque la comida vegana la he probado y está muy rica – contó Niall ante la mirada de Zayn – y me encanta la música, el golf…

\- ¿Te gusta el golf? Te llevarías bien con mi hermana, adora el golf. A mí me parece aburridísimo.

\- No es aburrido, eso es porque no juegas bien – comentó Niall – o porque no te enseñaron bien. Yo suelo ir con unos amigos a practicar algunos fines de semana, tienes que venir conmigo alguna vez. Será divertido.

\- Vale y tu tienes que venir conmigo a uno de nuestros restaurantes veganos.

\- Hecho, cuando quieras.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, mientras Niall pensaba en lo agusto que estaba.

\- ¿Ponemos una película?

\- Vale, ¿Qué te gusta ver?

\- De todo un poco, no tengo prefencías – admitió Niall.

Mientras Zayn elegía una película para ver Niall se quedó mirándole sin decir nada. Todo estaba en silencio y lo único que quería era pasarse la tarde abrazado a el. Sin pensar en nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, estoy escribiendo la continuación. Espero que os guste!

Se metieron en la ducha y dejaron que el agua cayera por sus cuerpos. Se besaron, se abrazaron, se movieron como uno solo y cuando salieron estaban relajados y felices.  
Se metieron en la cocina y prepararon una cena vegana que Niall esperaba que le gustara a la hermana de Zayn. Cuando terminaron alguien toco al timbre, Zayn se acercó a abrir y cuando volvió a la cocina venía con una chica muy parecida a él pero algo más alta y con el pelo largo.

\- Hola, tú debes de ser Niall – la chica se acercó y le dio dos besos – yo soy Azima. 

\- Encantado.

\- Seguro que os vais a llevar muy bien, a Niall también le gusta el golf. 

\- A mi me encanta – comentó Azima – mi hermano para esas cosas es un soso. No le gusta, nunca viene conmigo. 

Niall miró a Zayn que estaba mirando a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Vamos Zayn no te enfades. 

\- Hace poco fuimos a jugar al golf juntos. Y no se le dio tan mal – contó Niall.

\- Eso es estupendo. Tenemos que ir un día los tres juntos.

\- Eso suena bien – contestó Niall.

\- No entiendo porque os gusta tanto, pero bueno – contestó Zayn.

Unos minutos después se sentaron a la mesa, la comida estaba muy rica y Azima les felicito. Les contó que su hija había tenido su primera clase de karate y que estaba muy contenta, Niall se rió cuando habló de sus anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y les contó que tenía planeado un viaje a Holanda dentro de poco.

\- Yo nunca he estado tiene que ser bonito. 

\- Yo estuve una vez pero ya no lo recuerdo casi. Quiero volver – explico Azima.

\- Podemos ir cuando quieras, de vacaciones – anunció Zayn.

\- Estaría bien – contestó Niall sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron la cena se quedaron un buen rato más hablando y cuando la hermana de Zayn se marchó se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Tengo sueño – comentó Niall.

\- Yo no mucho, a mi hermana le has caído muy bien.

\- Ella a mi también, es muy simpática. Tengo ganas de que conozcas al resto de la familia, pero podemos esperar un poco.

\- Vale – contestó Niall bostezando – creo que me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Vale, se me ocurren cosas para hacerte despertar – Zayn le dio un beso y Niall se lo devolvió. 

Acabaron tumbados en el sofá.


	4. Chapter 4

Con el paso de los días Niall había decidido que quería intentarlo con él, quería que todo salieran bien. Zayn era con quién quería estar y haría todo lo posible porque saliera bien. Harry y Louis estaba felices por él y habían conocido a Zayn unas semanas después de que ellos empezaran a salir y les había caído muy bien.

Louis se había pasado un buen rato hablando de sus clases y de lo mucho que le gustaba el centro que tenían en Manhattan. Hasta que Niall le contó que a Zayn tampoco le gustaba el yoga y Louis se quedó callado avergonzado, mientras los demás ser reían y Zayn le aseguraba que no pasaba nada. Que le gustaba que a la gente le entusiasmara todo eso. Aunque él no era muy fan de nada de ello.

Unos meses más tarde Niall comenzó a dejar cosas en casa de Zayn y al revés. Se veían a todas horas y parecía que todo iba bien. Eran felices, se querían, les encantaba ver películas y Zayn había empezado a aficionarse al golf gracias a la insistencia de Niall de que fueran juntos y aprendiera bien de una vez.

Una tarde mientras tomaban el sol en casa de Niall Zayn aprovecho para contarle algo que llevaba tiempo pensando.-

\- Oye Ni – llamó Zayn.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Niall y se sentó en la hamaca mirándole sorprendido – quiero decir que llevamos solo unos meses.

\- Llevamos juntos más de seis meses, me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te quiero y quiero que les conozcas. Te vas a llevar bien con ellos, ya verás – aseguro Zayn y se sentó a su lado.

- Les voy a caer mal, odio el yoga y como carne. Y además no tengo intención de cambiar eso.

Zayn se rió.

  * No te van a odiar. En mi familia el yoga es como una tradición pero saben que no me gusta y no van a decir nada por que a ti tampoco te guste. Así que no pasa nada. Y en mi familia se come carne, aunque no mucha y mi hermana es vegana. No te preocupes, les vas a caer muy bien.



Niall se quedó mirándole sin decir nada.

\- No te asustes Ni. Venga.

\- Vale, está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

\- El mes que viene, ahora están fuera. Bueno, mi hermana está en la ciudad, podemos quedar con ella si quieres. Os vais a hacer buenos amigos seguro.

\- Eso me parece bien, ¿Cuándo quedamos con ella?

\- Le voy a llamar y que me diga cuando puede – contestó Zayn y se levantó a por su móvil.

Zayn le había hablado mucho de su hermana que casi la conocía sin haberla visto nunca ni haber hablado con ella. Se llamaba Azima, estaba separada y tenía una niña pequeña de la que cada vez que Zayn hablaba se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreía.

Además era mayor que el y le encantaba el golf y hacer deporte.

\- Dice que puede quedar mañana por la noche – comentó Zayn apareciendo por detrás de Niall.

\- Vale, podemos cenar en casa. Puede venir aquí.

Zayn asintió y colgó.

\- Dice que le encanta la idea, mañana a las ocho estará aquí.

\- Entonces tendremos que prepara comida vegana. Nunca la he preparado, la verdad es que no se como se hace.

\- No pasa nada, yo te ayudo. Es fácil. Haremos algo sencillo, no pasa nada. Me hace ilusión.

\- A mi también.

Niall cerró los ojos y pensó en que deseaba que todo fuera bien con la familia de Zayn. No quería que tuvieran problemas si algo pasaba. Le costaba confiar en la gente, pero Zayn había hecho que todo fuera sencillo. Fácil. Con el todo parecía más bonito, más seguro.

Esa noche cuando se metió en la cama Zayn ya estaba dormido y se quedó unos segundos mirándole antes de quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente nada más despertar se despidió de Zayn y se fue a su casa. Debía vestirse y salir corriendo hacia el trabajo.

Se vistió y salió un momento a la terraza mientras se bebía rápido una taza de café y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Zayn también estaba en su terraza y mientras hablaba por el móvil.

Le vio reírse y parecía feliz por lo que Niall se obligó a pensar que estaría hablando con algún amigo, o amiga. O quizás con alguien de su familia. Se giró para entrar en casa cuando escucho su voz de lejos. “tengo que ir mañana” Niall se quedó parado, no sabía de ningún sitio donde Zayn tuviera que ir al día siguiente.

Unos segundos después volvió a escuchar su voz “tranquilo no creo que se vaya a enterar”, “Tengo muchas ganas” “Si, eso suena bien”  el corazón de Niall se le acelero y se puso tensó. Camino despacio hasta entrar en casa, deseaba escuchar más de la conversación, pero comprobó que Zayn se había metido en casa y no podía oír nada por lo que entró en la suya y después de cerrar la terraza recogió sus cosas y se fue a trabajar.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, se dijo que no pasaba nada que seguramente sería una tontería, pero al pasar por su casa antes de ir al parking escucho la risa de Zayn, y cuando miro por la ventana le vio sentado en el sofá con el móvil en la mano. Probablemente no sería nada, Niall intentaba convencerse de que era una tontería y se paso la mañana concentrado en el trabajo.

Cuando volvió al mediodía dejo las cosas en casa y se acercó a casa de Zayn, sacó el juego de llaves que tenía y entró esperando encontrarse con él. Le buscó pero no había nadie, Niall pensó que estaría comiendo en el trabajo se volvió a su casa.

Se sentó en el sofá pero no era capaz de dejar de darle vueltas al tema, comió algo rápido y le mando un mensaje a Harry.

“Estáis en casa necesito hablar”

Un minuto después recibió contestación.

“No, estamos de compras cerca de la tuya, ¿Estas en casa?”

“Si, ¿podéis venir?”

Niall miró el móvil, pero no llegaba contestación, quizás estaban ocupados y no podían contestarle. Se paso las manos por la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Alguien toco a la puerta y  cuando abrió se encontró con Harry y Louis al otro lado. Les dejo pasar y los tres se sentaron en el sofá.

Niall les contó lo que había escuchado esta mañana.

\- Ya sé que pensáis que estoy pirado por pensar así.

\- No lo pensamos – contestó Louis – es normal que tengas ciertas inseguridades, pero no creo que sea nada.

\- Lo mismo digo – Harry le paso la mano por la espalda a modo de apoyo – todo va a ir bien. Si te estaría siendo infiel no te habría dado la llave de su casa.

\- Ya, pero… quizás estoy alucinando y ya está.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Zayn que estas así?

\- No, he ido a su casa antes de avisaros, pero no está.

\- Vale, pues tranquilo. No pasa nada. Todo va a ir bien.

\- Esta noche cenamos con su hermana – contó Niall.

\- Pues eso es que quiere estar contigo y no quiere dejarte. Si no no te presentaría a su hermana, ni tampoco lo haría si te estuviera siendo infiel. Además, Zayn es buena gente.

\- Vale, pues olvidemos el tema. Cuando venga a casa hablare con él y listo. Solo han sido un par de frases y quizás me estoy pasando.

Sus amigos se quedaron un rato más tranquilizándole y cuando se fueron Niall se tumbó en el sofá y puso la televisión para dejar de pensar en todo y mantener la mente ocupada. Un rato después escucho la puerta de la casa de Zayn abrirse y cerrarse y Niall apagó la televisión y se fue a ver a buscarle. Tocó a la puerta y unos minutos después Zayn apareció con cara de cansancio.

\- Hola Ni, ¿Por qué no has usado las llaves? – preguntó y cerró la puerta.

\- Las he dejado en casa, ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Muy cansado. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, también.

\- Esta mañana te he escuchado hablar por teléfono mientras estaba en la terraza.

\- ¿Esta mañana? – preguntó Zayn y se quedó pensando un segundo – es verdad. Hablaba con mi primo. La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y le han empezado a organizar una fiesta sorpresa.

Niall respiró, tenía la sensación de que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

\- No me habías dicho nada, tendremos que regalarle algo – comentó Niall y le beso.

\- Si – Zayn le abrazo – ya lo pensaremos. Te he echado de menos.

Niall le abrazó fuerte, no quería perderle. Tenía que arreglar sus miedos, tenía que dejar de pensar en que le iba a ser infiel. Tenía que relajarse.

\- Mi hermana viene en un par de horas, tendremos que empezar a preparar algo – comentó Zayn.

\- Cierto, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?

\- Primero me voy a duchar y luego hablamos de la cena, ¿Vale?

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿Te vienes conmigo? – preguntó Zayn y le besó.

\- Por supuesto.

Niall le miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos oscuros que le hacían sentirse en el cielo. Zayn era lo que siempre había buscado, lo que más quería en el mundo y no podía estropearlo. Tenía que buscarle una solución. No había otra opción.

 


End file.
